This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of COBRE is to transform the existing Institute for Biogenesis Research (IBR) at the John A. Burns School of Medicine (JABSOM) in the University of Hawaii at M[unreadable]noa (UH-M[unreadable]noa) into an interdisciplinary, translational research institute for reproductive biology. The IBR was established in 1999 by the State of Hawaii. Its founding rationale was to continue the legacy of reproductive biology research pioneered by National Academy member Dr. Ryuzo Yanagimachi. His team produced major breakthroughs in reproductive biology, including the development of intracytoplasmic sperm injection (ICSI), the principles underlying in vitro fertilization (IVF) in mammals, the first demonstration of repetitive mammalian cloning, and ICSI-mediated transgenic mice. The IBR's research focus lies in early molecular events in mammalian embryogenesis and their effects on later stages of development. This COBRE supports five junior investigators whose research expertise is directly related to the IBR's research focus, and the creation of a Transgenic Mouse Core. Through partnership with the Pacific IVF Institute and the clinical Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology, we will support translational projects designed to advance the science of reproduction and reduce both infertility and birth defects for children. We seek to accomplish these objectives through the following specific aims: 1) the IBR COBRE will contribute to infrastructure at UH-M[unreadable]noa by enhancing Core resources available for investigators across campus, and 2) the IBR COBRE will support talented junior faculty toward independence as they conduct innovative basic, clinical and translational studies designed to produce data relevant to reproductive health.